Pro Wrestling Wiki
Pro Wrestling Wiki is a fan-created website about the WWE and other pro wrestling franchises. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to collect everything there is to know about Pro Wrestling. Hit Edit this page to contribute! Not sure where to start? We're trying to get all the wrestler pages to match a common template, like the one seen for Hulk Hogan. If you see a wrestler page that isn't set up like that, it'd be a big help if you fix it up! Please read Editing Tips to keep up with editing changes on this Wikia site. Feel free to add us on Facebook., or just like us at Love Pro Wrestling Wikia. Follow us . Wrestlemania_30_slider.jpg|WrestleMania XXX|link=WrestleMania XXX|linktext=Find all the results for the big show! Slider_1.jpg|Latest Raw results|link=April 7, 2014 Monday Night RAW results|linktext=Read what happened on the Latest Raw! Smackdown slider.jpg|Latest Smackdown results|link=April 11, 2014 Smackdown results|linktext=Read what happened on the Latest Smackdown. TNA_iMPACT_slider.jpg|Latest Impact results|link=April 10, 2014 iMPACT! results|linktext=Read what happened on the Latest Impact Wrestling Global Force Wrestling is a privately held professional wrestling promotion founded by Jeff Jarrett and Toby Keith. Read more... What was your favourite match at at WrestleMania? Tag Team Fatal 4-Way Daniel Bryan v Triple H The Shield v Kane, Gunn & Road Dog Andre The Giant 30 man memorial Battle Royal John Cena v Bray Wyatt The Undertaker v Brock Lesnar Divas Invitational Match Randy Orton v Batista v Daniel Bryan Claudio Castagnoli (December 27, 1980) is a Swiss professional wrestler. He is currently signed to WWE, working in its SmackDown brand under the ring name Antonio Cesaro. He is best known for his work, under his real name, on the American independent circuit in promotions such as Chikara, Ring of Honor, Pro Wrestling Guerrilla and in Japan for Pro Wrestling Noah. Castagnoli is an accomplished tag team wrestler, having won many championships with his partner Chris Hero as the Kings of Wrestling, as well as with his compatriot Ares as Swiss Money Holding. He has held Chikara's Campeonatos de Parejas with each partner once. With Ares, he is an eight-time Tag Team Champion having held the titles of Chikara, German Stampede Wrestling, International Pro Wrestling: UK, the Swiss Wrestling Federation and Westside Xtreme Wrestling. Read more... The WWE Network is a subscription-based video streaming service owned by WWE. The concept was originally announced in 2011. On January 8, 2014, WWE announced the network would launch on February 24, 2014 in the United States, with launches in the United Kingdom, Canada, Australia, New Zealand, Hong Kong, Singapore, and the Nordic countries set for late 2014/early 2015. WWE Network will also offer fans a revolutionary second screen experience for all original programming and live events via the WWE App, similar to the interactive fan experience currently available for flagship TV programs Raw and SmackDown. Read more.. http://feeds.feedburner.com/ewrestlingnews?format=xml|charset=UTF-8|short|date|max=8 action=purge}} Refresh Extreme Rules 2014 is an upcoming professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE that will take place on May 4, 2014 at the IZOD Center in East Rutherford, New Jersey. The theme of the event is that most matches are contested under hardcore wrestling regulations. This was the sixth Extreme Rules pay per view, with the event originating in 2009. Read more.. Saraya-Jade Bevis (August 17, 1992) is an English professional wrestler. She is signed to WWE, where she both the current WWE Divas Champion and the inaugural and current NXT Women's Champion She previously performed on the independent circuits under the ring name as Britani Knight. Read more... TwitterWidget __NOEDITSECTION__ de: es: fr: pl: pt: ro: zh: Category:Browse